


[Podfic] Nikiforov's Law by LavenderProse

by Peckishdragon



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Law Enforcement, Humor, M/M, Minor Violence, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Heartbreaker Katsuki Yuuri, Podfic, csi au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24902419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peckishdragon/pseuds/Peckishdragon
Summary: “I’m a garbage monster,” Yuuri tells Phichit, staring at Viktor through the glass walls of the lab. Viktor has not been in the same room with him since what the denizens of the lab are now calling The Belle Isle Incident. “He looks at me and he thinks dumpster decomp and swamp. I hate my life.”“You’re a very pretty garbage monster,” says Phichit, watching a centrifuge work. “A garbage monster he wants to fuck.”Yuuri Katsuki is a dime a dozen CSI with the Detroit Crime Lab who has never had a conversation with Detective Viktor Nikiforov that did not end in disaster. He's beginning to think that the entire universe is conspiring to make him a fool in front of handsome blond detectives. The universe is doing nothing to prove him wrong.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	[Podfic] Nikiforov's Law by LavenderProse

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nikiforov's Law](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12826878) by [LavenderProse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavenderProse/pseuds/LavenderProse). 



Many thanks to LavenderProse for giving me permission to podfic this amazing story. Please go give them lots of love! I try not fangirl too much when I post pods (I figure the podfic is gushing enough!) but the amount of times I had to stop and just giggle while both reading this story, and podficcing this story was insane. I hope you guys enjoy my reading of it, and as always, thank you so much for reading! 

[Mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/46sicvnv54e2s64/Nikiforov%27s_Law_by_LavenderProse_2.mp3/file)

[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1_bJvqDbCL4WNyCtjQj64pgmPvv1shN2f/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
